A Secret Affair
by amolitor
Summary: A story about two best friends who realize they have deep feelings for each other


He sort of always looked at me weird. Like something was hiding behind my glassy green eyes. Kin was the friend you were always around and he was always touching you somehow - literally. He played with my hair and tugged at my clothes playfully at school. He always offered me some of his food at lunch, and even asked to do little favors for me. He hugged me at random times, which made my boyfriend, Shawn, very jealous. He just didn't get our friendship. But in the end, neither did I.

It was sophomore year. Shawn and I have been together (on and off) since sixth grade and were in love as ever. Kin's friendship never stopped making him jealous, but I thought he was crazy cute when he was. Kin was still always around, but now that we get older he's starting to invite me over to his house a lot more. His dad is never home, and his mom is serving in the military, so we have his large house all to ourselves. After school, we would walk to his house, do homework, then I would walk home.

It was after school, Kin and I were doing homework in his living room until he wanted to show me something in his room. I'd only been in here once and that was when he wanted me to get his folder for him on his dresser in seventh grade. I didn't remember what it looked like, but when we entered, he told me to sit down on his bed. It was a messy queen sized bed, draped in black comforters and sheets. His walls were white and were decorated in posters of bands and sports teams.

I asked what he wanted to show me while he looked in the large mirror attached to his dresser. He slowly took off his black t-shirt. I was confused, what was he doing? He came over to me and sat on the bed. He stroked my long, brown, straight hair. His eyes looked sad, but determined which scared me. His hands moved to my shoulders and carefully laid me down and climbed on top of me. I didn't talk, we didn't dare speak to each other. He lowered his face, centimeters from mine, and kissed me.

His lips were soft. I never imagined kissing him would feel like this. His hands were sliding down every curve of my body. This felt surprisingly…. good. Never did I think I would spend my afternoon making out with my best friend, but it was happening and it was all too real. His hands slid up my tank top. I moved myself away from his kiss. "We can't be together." I was tearing up by now

"Why." he sounded as if he were in pain.

"I love Shawn."

"I don't care," he shouted angrily. "we just won't tell him."

I listened to him, I trusted him, and I went on with our little scheme. He was kissing my neck now. Which he somehow knew completely turned me on. He smirked as little purple hickeys formed on my bare neck. He moved from my neck to my upper chest, finally gaining permission to remove my tank top. Thankfully, I was wearing my most expensive, black, perfect condition Victoria's Secret bra that matched with my black thong. He left a trail of kisses from my chest to below my belly button.

He unbuttoned my black shorts and kissed the insides of my thighs. His hands were rubbing up and down my legs. I struggled to take off his black jeans, but I managed. His grey boxers looked great on him. He was extra slow taking off my underwear. He knew I was very self conscious and didn't want me to be embarrassed. He failed. It was the first time I had been partially naked in front of a boy. I didn't want to remove my bra. He removed his boxers quickly and moved so his face was lined up with mine. Before I knew it, we were having sex. He stole my virginity, and I stole his.

I don't want to go into too much detail because I'm not really comfortable with it. When we finished, he held me tight. I wished he'd never let me go. His sweaty body was so close to mine. After a long time of awkwardness I left for home. I walked home feeling horrible but amazing. I didn't know what to say when Shawn texted me "Hi" it just didn't feel right to talk to him right now when I was thinking things over.

The bell rang, 3:20, I open my locker and pack up. Closing my locker revealed Kin, leaning against my neighboring locker, smirking. I smiled at him and Shawn, Kin, and I awkwardly walked to where the busses parked because he rode the bus. We hugged goodbye, then Kin and I walked to his house. He put his arm around my waist as we grew closer, which then gradually slid down to my butt. As we walked into his house, he took my hand and led me to his room.

I was feeling nervous and I didn't know why. This time he took things faster. He almost ripped my clothes off of me. I was scared, but excited. He undressed fast. We were both naked in his bed kissing and touching each other. After that was over, he grabbed me and pulled me close to him, his soft skin rubbing against mine.

One of Kin's hands was on my back and the other on my butt. He was holding me and I was curled up, next to him. Without knowing, I fell asleep. I woke up to him kissing my forehead. His arms were still around me. He called my mom to see if I could stay the night. His dad wouldn't be back until next week because of business, and my mom always thought Kin was gay so she didn't mind. So I slept over and we had a hell of a time.

I smiled when he told me I was sleeping over. He stroked my hair and kissed me. I was laying next to him in bed, all warm and cozy, snuggled up to him. I never thought this would be so perfect. I once again fell asleep in his arms. When I awoke, Kin was watching TV with his arm around me. I yawned, letting him know I was awake. He slid over me, me in between his legs and warm body. His lips touched mine, and his hands were under my butt.

It was weird, but cool. We still had everything on from waist down, but he was grinding on me while I making out with him. Definitely the weirdest thing i've ever done, but it's not like I didn't enjoy it. Something new was cool. "So tell me," he said. "what turns you on?" I didn't know what to say. Hell, I didn't know. I shrugged and smiled at him. He laughed. "What about you?" I smirked. "I like it when your back arches during sex." My face grew red and hot. Embarrassing.

Eventually, he got up, removed his shirt, and walked out of the room. I could hear the shower running in the bathroom down the hall. He walked back into the room, naked. "Come join me," he smirked. "if you want." Kin was probably the weirdest sexual person i've ever met. I love him. I slowly undressed, and walked to the bathroom. The room was filled with steam from the hot water. I pulled back the shower curtain. He heard me, smirked, and walked back so there was room for me.

He pulled me back so my back was against his… front and ran his fingers through my now wet hair. He turned me around and ran this hands from my shoulders to my waist. Our eyes locked. His hands went down my thighs and slid between them. He kissed my neck which made me moan embarrassingly. I could feel him smile as his mouth wouldn't detach from my neck and shoulders. He pulled me closer to him by my thighs which was harder that it sounded. I'd love to go on, but I doubt you'd like to know about the first time I had sex in a shower.

When we got out, he dried me off with a towel and threw it on the bathroom floor. Since our clothes were in his room, we walked through his house naked, very close to each other. He led me to the living room, with a large couch in the back corner. He picked me up in a matter of a few seconds and sprinted to the couch. Setting me down, he climbed on top of me and kissed my shoulders like he always does. It's weird he knows just what to do and it works every time. But this time he never slid his face back up to mine when he kissed my thighs. He stayed there.

One kiss, two kisses, three kisses, he didn't bother to be gentle while he was in between my legs. Soon he stopped kissing my thighs and went right in the middle. Since no one is going to read this, I might as well tell you exactly how I felt. I gripped the side of the couch as hard as I could. What he could do with his tongue was unimaginable. And yes, he slipped two fingers in me, which he also seemed very good at for it being his first time. While his hand was… occupied, his other was rubbing up and down my torso.

I hated that I moaned a lot, but no one ever made me feel like he did. Then, I orgasmed. He smiled and slowed down until he stopped. My breathing wouldn't slow down for the world. He crawled back up to my face. My eyes were closed and my lips were stained red from biting them so freakin' hard. He put his lips on mine and carried me up to his room.


End file.
